Four Confessions of Love That Werent Made, and One That Was
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Four times George Huang and Elliot Stabler didn't admit their love, and one they did.


Happy accident  
Elliot sighed as he walked into the locker room, angry and worn out and ready to forget the world for a while.  
He didn't even notice George until he'd walked into him.  
"Sorry George." Elliot mumbled. Then he blinked in surprise.  
George grabbed his arm. Elliot looked at him.  
"George?" George got closer to him.  
"I'm tired of keeping quiet. I love you, Elliot Stabler." Elliot felt his pulse quicken. He didn't trust himself with words, so he responded physically, kissing the small man gently.  
"I'll assume you feel the same." George said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I do."

Being hurt  
Elliot had been filling out paperwork when Captain Cragen walked in, looking grim.  
"What's wrong, cap?" He asked. Cragen sighed before replying,  
"Huang was in a car crash on his way here. He's in surgery."  
"Which hospital?"  
"Bellevue-" Elliot was already running out the door.

Elliot waited restlessly for a few hours before he was allowed in George's room and then he had to wait for George to wake up. Finally, the small doctor opened his eyes and groaned softly. Elliot sat down next to him.

"You ok George?" He didn't answer.  
"George?" The doctor looked at him.  
"That's the first time you've used my name. Why-"  
"I love you, George." George looked at him for a moment.  
"That explains a lot. I love you too though." Elliot smiled and hugged the smaller man gently.  
"You should rest, George." He said when as he set him down. George put his head in Elliot's lap before closing his eyes.

Taking a stupid risk  
Elliot knew he shouldn't have angered the suspect, but getting him riled up was his only hope. So he challenged the man's masculinity, and was barely surprised when the man confessed. However, he was surprised when the suspect attacked him. Munch and Fin pulled the suspect away; George checked on Elliot. Once he was sure Elliot was ok, he started lecturing him.  
"Why did you do that? He was so angry, he could have killed you!"  
"Why are you upset? I didn't make you medicate him this time..."  
"Is it that hard to get, Elliot? Is it such a hard concept?"  
"What?"  
"I care about you, Elliot!" Elliot opened his mouth and closed it again before mumbling a dumb-sounding "Oh."  
Suddenly, he and George were kissing- he couldn't tell who had moved first. But there it was, and they didn't want it to end. Eventually they pulled away.  
"I care about you, Elliot. I love you." George said with a sigh.  
"You too George."

Drunkenness  
It had started out as a friendly offer, the two of them being the only ones without anywhere to be on the Saturday afternoon and wanting some kind of companionship. So George and Elliot had agreed to sit at George's place with some beer. Only, some turned into a lot, which turned into enough so that they were quite drunk.  
They said stupid things to each other and laughed at each other. Suddenly Elliot turned to George.  
"Ya know, I love ya."  
"I love ya too." They were kissing, clumsily. They somehow made it to the bedroom without falling over.

The next morning, they both woke up confused. Elliot was confused as to why he wasn't in his own bed, George confused about why another man was in his bed. Then the memory of last night came crashing into them and they turned towards each other.  
"I'm sorry." They mumbled at the same time. George moved deliberately closer as he amended,  
"Actually, the only thing I'm sorry about is the alcohol." Elliot smiled in relief and they started kissing.  
"I love you." George whispered when they broke apart.  
"I love you too."

Emotional overload- how it really happened  
Sometimes, George really worried about Elliot. The man had been a mess since Kathy had left him. There were a few occasions where George was worried Elliot was going to attack him. Today seemed to be going down that path.  
"I hate this! I hate every fucking minute of this!" Elliot yelled. George placed a hand on his shoulder, but removed it when Elliot gave him an odd look. He backed away, slightly faster than he intended. Elliot's look changed from anger to hurt. He stood up and walked towards George.

"You don't think I would ever hurt you, do you?" George was about to ask what he meant but Elliot's mouth sealed his. He sighed into it, pulling Elliot closer to him. Eventually they broke apart and Elliot spoke nervously.  
"I loved you before Kathy left, you know. But I couldn't act on it, couldn't..."  
"Couldn't be the one to file for divorce." Elliot nodded.  
"I felt like, well, if it's meant to happen, it'll happen with or without me trying for it." He paused for a moment.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." They spent the rest of the session in silence, instead opting to embrace each other. Finally their hour was up.

"I'll see you tonight?" George asked. Elliot nodded before kissing George one more time.  
"I love you." He said against his lips.  
"You too." George sighed back.  
`The end!`


End file.
